A new kind of feeling
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: " Am your boss Kane I demand you to come closer do as I say ,now ." AJ said with dominance in her tone .Kane was taken aback by this... never had a woman dared spoke to him that way . take palce shortly after Aj foole brian into thinking she was going to marry him and after she was Gm. Warning sad and depressing


A new kind of feeling

The darkness always consume me , this is normal not unusual am use to this the only reason why I may be just somewhat hurt is the fact that I really was enchanted by her scent , her looks she is so young and un experience I want to teach her to do things her innocently

Mind never knew how. Do fragile and dame sexy ... she may be just as evil as me. She walks around here with her pride tight up her fat ass... perky, nice good looking ass. Kane had to mentally slap his self out of thinking about the enemy. Yes she was an enemy a distraction from him winning his matches, she keeps his evil side down and undercontrol he is not as vicious as he would normally be in the ring. Only one person could keep him calm in this entire world, when the medication and doctors could not. He could, my older brother

My brother who boss me around in our childhood and placed fear in me today. My rival my companion we fight against each other and with each other. The only other one that fights equal if not better than me in the ring. we have been separated during our early teen life with him going to group home after group home after group home and myself In and out of mental intuitions suffering from the abuse and neglect and the scares of the fire my brother has force apron me, it's his fault my looks are gone and no women could ever really love me nor settle down with me. He has a wife and children he is happy . The other wrestlers both fear and respect him lots are honored to fight him . As for me when they approach me they have to wonder if am going to put an end to their career as a pro wrestler or take their life . My brother who is all I have ,both desire to be around him and be without him... Mark, aka the undertaker

The door closed with a violent thunder , such a powerful rowing form steel French doors

Kane was furious , more and more hatred filled his demonic heart . Why was he so upset ?

in spite the fact that he was place in two matches tonight a three against one and a two on one the new childish female gm. of raw was having a pleasant time seeking revenge on him and everyone who called her crazy ... the other men was all large and skilled fighters but Kane being Kane was not bother by A J silent revengeful motives . We she called him in the office to tell him his matches has change and ache gave him his " to do list " for the night . Kane quietly glance at the paper and left without responding to here manipulative smirk ...{ not any more at least ...} his mind would say and constantly be a reminder of what happened last month ... { why did I kiss her... and I did it with passion also.} He would think when leaving her office . The young childish little girl was now his boss and she would always remind him of the fact that she was his boss. To think his boss has once kissed him and gently wraps her legs around him and later he has once kissed her a real kiss... and had held her so close . now since she had deceive her way to the top she ask as if she do not need him and Kane never really cared either just that body on his was something he could never have imagine someone so gentle as she . he never thought he could have held any women in his large arms and not crush them ... { why did I help her and why did I end it so soon... wait do I regret it ... no I don't she never like you . she had an evil vendetta and she use me along with the puny champ after breaking up with denial brian she has a thing for guys who carries the title hell she may even come back to me soon as I win it from her ex time 2 boy interest

the match to night really should she was angry at me ...but for what what, did I do other then won and won both strong they put up a good fight but Kane still manage to win and walk off with his pride still intake he knew his fighting was getting bad and his focus was failing he could never keep his attention on his goals or what was more important .

Ouch dame it am getting old , not as quick and monster as I use to be . Now a days we have newbie swigging from ropes and doing un necessary motherfucking stunts in the ring like mother fuckers give a shit the fans want to see action the want to hear screams they want to cheer on a champion bout time I take that belt from the fake ass pretty boy

what is name... c...d... e...l,m...n.o ooooo whatever it will come to me... any ways he is holding the title and I want it I just came back and I here this new kid punk somebody and a couple of letters whatever you want to call him has held the title for over 8 months

well sorry am going to have to put a stop to that ,that title has been calling me I can hear it and the fans want me to have it . Am preparing for my first match of the month after I have challenge the one who currently holds the title. He have accepted it I doubt if Aj

Want me to win against her former lover so she says but I know it was all in her evil plot

honestly I got to admit it , one of the things I admire about her is her ability to be mean and selfish ... She looks so dame sexy when she is trying to piss every one off. She is like the boss from hell I am going to clear my mind so I don't screw my shot at the title match next week. I need to calm my heat rush when I think of her I become emance with flams all over

fire burning my soul the only emotion that is so clear to me the feeling that I know and learned to accept is the painful feeling of a torch seeping it was over my neck and across my face the screams that I hollered replayed over and over in my sleep to the point that I rarely sleep.

The feel of being tortured and lock in a mercky ,cobbled web and bug infested basement and always force to starve by my older brother's father .he would beat us both but mostly me

he never like me because I was not his son am quite use to pain ,pain of all kinds but this ache in my shoulders and my back after this match has slowed me down am retiring for the night my brother the undertaker has told me that Aj wants to talk to me about my matches a gain right away , that's why I started thinking about her and the whole ordeal and wwe along with Vince is just following along with it and extending the drama as aj fools us all.

The undertaker looked like he wanted to comment on AJ a little more but instead he smirk a week smile to match mine and gave me a knowing head signal ... I brushed it off and alas am here taking forever and a day to open her office door . I finally walk in to confront aj of her games she came out looking supper by far the sexiest I have ever seen the divas and yes I have to say even lita and I was crazy over lita . Her hair spread over in deep water wavy curls

As if she had just got out of the shower I could tell she was wearing about 6 '' red stilettos

And lace red and black bra and panties set she had a deep glittered silky robe on letting the sleeve drift down her shoulders and the robe cover her body half way. One of the sleeves of her bra was hung down her shoulders she glowed with the fire place and deemed lights the office door was lock automatically when shut. She had such a seduces aspect of her I tilt my head to the side trying to understand why was this beauty displaying such a sexy sight before me . Why me. Am sure the others had turned her down. she began to purr my name over and over acting as if she is trying to call me over but with moans in her tone she was acting as if everything she was doing was normal , regular things you ware in front of the people you managed . She set Indian style and rack gentle and swayed her body to the side I watch as she softy moved her hands between her thighs and dared me to look. I fell for it .

"Come Kane " she said so devil like there was absolutely no angels in this room right now hell was hot and ready to open up and swallow us both . I could feel the sin she gives off and I never been afraid of sinning . " What is it , you are wasting my time so tell what you call me in for." Kane said trying to sound ass uninterested as a rock hard dick man can be he shook as he lied to himself . AJ who was not buying his boredom routine smiled the one she knew turned him on and made him loss all since of common since when she gave that smile he had none it was only her and what she wanted .Kane knew he had to close his eyes to break from the spell she has manage to always have a hold on him like no other he had women before but he was still in control and most times he force them to love him but they never really did nor ever could love a monster like him . " I demand you women to fucking tell me now what you want ?"

" You know what I want Kane " AJ said every so innocently " I really just do not know , you are a mystery to me ".

" Am your boss Kane I demand you to come closer do as I say ,now ." AJ said with dominance in her tone .Kane was taken aback by this... never had a woman dared spoke to him that way

Kane began to clench his fist he was tired of how this women could make him the outcome she has on his matches the power she has over him now he darted for her attempting to set some ground rules for his evil female rival . he grab her off the ground and held her up with both arms and slammed her on the double size couch and hovered over top of her , inches from her face he was leaning close to her... so very close " quite with the games women ...you won you made your boyfriend jealous you got the fame you wanted you now up your position here as gm. of wwe raw so what more do you want dammit . " Kane said low and husky close to her face . The room was hot and Kane knew there body's felt the steam against there skin.

" I do not have every think Kane you are wrong !..." AJ said seducible still in spite the situation

" Well don't we all have our problems "! Said Kane sarcastically

" Fine Kane you win . I wanted to talk to you about your matches to night am sorry I was mad , that why I made you fight all those guys I was angry,"

" Oh really I thought you was happy.?"

" Kane serious , I wanted to make it up to you . "

Kane eyes widen as she said that it widening even more as she pulled out some massage oil and other bottles and a bag.

" I want to make your body relax so you can be in top shape for your match with cm punk."

" Oh that's the bitch name coward would never tell me."

" Come Kane , don't be scared , just do it. "

Kane followed her as she pulled the sofa bed out the couch in the office .she laid him down on his back and wrap her legs around him. She began massage his chest and stomach

She smiled as she watch his face expressing range from tense to pleasure and then relax. Kane kept trying to stay tense she could tell he was not use to keeping his guard down. She turns him over and does the same thing to his shoulders she felt butterflies when she heard the relaxed moan escaped Kans lips. she laughed when Kane tried to pull the moans back in he hated how good she was making him feel in so many knew ways what are these knew feelings.

She began to turn him over back on his back and she stayed on top Kane was so hard and big she could feel it through her wet undies. She began to grind and rock her hips painfully slow up against his cock awhile still looking cute and innocent and rubbing his shoulders still with hot oils.

"What do you want AJ "Kane said in a low voice?

"You ... You Kane... all of you all your faults and misdeeds all you're good and bad I want you."

Kane speechless just did the next best thing and kissed her a very hot and steamy kiss. He quickly place his tongue down her mouth AJ was amaze at how talented his tongue was and how well he could use it. Although this certainly would not be there first kiss it was the first time either had kisses with equal pleasure and the assurance of each other's intentions this was the first time it was right and at the right moment. You could her both moaning and struggling to breathe at that moment Kane remembered that he was human. And let her go.

AJ not wanting the moment to be ruined started liking Kane's neck and sucking on his ear.

"How does that feel Kane?"

"I like it AJ, I never knew I could feel that"

" oh and how about this " Kane gasp as she placed his hands between her legs and put her breast on his face were the mask use to be he removed that before coming in the office.

He started removing her lovely outfit and sucking on each of her body parts slowly

And so skilled. He was so romantic and caring of her feelings and pleasure. Kane could not take it he needed to tastes her he put his fingers in side her realizing she was a 25 year old virgin who was waiting to give it to him existed him and made him want to protect her. He masturbated her crazy she was screaming loud lucky a lot of people were gone the show was over and the sound proof office helped to. He began moving his tongue all inside her pussy and her ass was not off limits he was eating her ass real good she was in exsacy heaven no one has ever made her feel this way. She never done anything with the two others she just was not sure but with Kane she was sure he was the one. She pulled and begged at his head as he went deeper inside her with his mouth and fingers. He started placing more and more fingers she was in so much pleasure. He continues assaulting her ass until all the juices was coming out. He was spanking her, rubbing, ceressing and nibbling on her and moving fast from her face to her feet from her center to her breast and over again. He stood on his knees and lifts her over top of his head and continued to drink her sweetness and squeezing her ass real tight.

She could not handle it anymore and orgasimed all over his face. Kane allowed it to drip down his chest the juices he could not catch in his mouth he wanted all of AJ and did not want to share especially after tasting her. He looked at Aj with a look that said

Are you ready for round 2 she intensely shook her head yes and begin opening her mouth?

When Kane stopped her. AJ looked puzzled and said to Kane "but I thought you would want me to -

Kane cut her off "do you want to , you do not have to if you do not want to ."

"yes can, I want to I want all of you like you want all of me and it is hard to see myself with anyone else now." she started stroking his cock with her mouth and man did she enjoy it .he pulled the rest of his pant down and AJ gasp at his enormous size fear planted on her face .Kane sense this and relaxed her he held her gently and kissed her ruff and soft at the same time. He rubbed her nipples and legs to get her comfortable. It work she was back ready. "Are you ready AJ?"

" Kane I want to be married first. "

"What." Kane felt like his dick was on fire, you mean am not getting none."

I see ...So you were just curious uhmmm." Kane said with his head held low

" Am sorry , I want it I really do ,but I need to figured out why I bother you , I do not love you nor like you , you are a monster , please forgive me ...and leave. "

"You was just curious "Kane said very slowly

AJ set quite not looking at Kane. And nods her head yes.

Kane got up and off AJ slowly and quietly and put his cloths back on and then he walked out of the Office not looking back nor regretting what happened. He just was not the lover she want , or could ever be for a women as perfect as she could never want a creature like him to touch her.


End file.
